Wish Upon a Star
by Cloud-Cuckoo-Land
Summary: To Captain Janeway this was just another usual day in the Delta Quadrant. The crew had other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Wish Upon A Star.  
**

"We are the Borg."

Kathryn restlessly shifted her position amid the tusseled sheets, trying to shake off yet another approaching nightmare.

"You will be assimilated."

Kathryn felt something tugging at the covers, this dream was getting too realistic for her liking.

"Resistance is futile."

Cold hands gripped her arm. This was no dream, there was a drone in her quarters attempting to pull her out of bed.

She reached for her comm badge.

"Intruder alert captains cabin"

Tuvok acknowledged that he was on his way.

Kathryn's heart was racing, pumping adrenalin, activating receptors, preparing her body for fight or flight.

How many drones on board, why no red alert, how many crew members already infected, how did the cube get near the ship undetected, why was she not alerted ?

Questions needing answers ran through her mind at warp speed. She had to get away from this damn drone first, stuggling to pull her arm free, until she could hear gales of muffled laughter coming from the cabin next to hers.

"Alyx there's a borg in my room" Kathryn exclaimed suspiciously.

"I know" came the reply with a further burst of giggles.

"Cancel the intruder alert." Janeway instructed her comm badge, heaving an annoyed sigh.

"Captain?" Tuvok responded questioningly.

"My neighbour sent a mobile alarm call to my quarters."

"Do you require assistence Captain ?" He asked somberly.

"No thank you Tuvok. I can deal with the matter, although you might care to get the brig ready for an annoying occupant."

"Oh come on KT, where is your sense of humour? You can't lock my new masterpiece in the brig."

"I was thinking more for you actually. Now get this damn thing off me you little imp, I'm in no mood for your antics this time of night."

"Ha ha very funny. Don't Starfleet captains have any idea of fun?"

Alyx flicked a switch on the remote, the drone let go of Kathryn's arm and dissappeared. She entered the captains cabin through the connecting door and ordered the replicator to produce hot black coffee and toast.

"You got fifteen minutes to dress and eat, then meet me at the Delta Flyer or we will be late. If you're not ready in time, I'll transport you, dressed or otherwise."

Alyx handed Kathryn her breakfast while jabbing a dermal hypo to her neck.

"Hey what was that for? Kathryn asked rubbing the patch of skin that tingled from the concoction she had been injected with.

"Late for what ?" she asked out loud to an empty room.

"Computer time? O four hundred hours came the reply.

* * *

Kathryn shook her head and rolled her eyes. This is a mad house of mayhem since the I.D.A cadets had taken up temporary residence on board, but as much as she tried, she could not be angry with any of them for long. Alyx was small in stature, ten years of age in human standard calculations, but was far from childlike, genetically engineered, mentally and pysically in a maturation pod til the age of five, just like all the other cadets she came with, created and designed specifically for war.

She and the others from I.D.A. had improved I.Q., stamina, vision, hearing, hand eye co-ordination and reflexes, they were created to be adaptive, inventive and efficient in battle. There were many species, some pure, some mixed, but all made for the same purpose, to protect the Alliance, expendable, easily replaceable and leaving no grieving family behind, at least that's how the Dragonis creators explained their existence. After so many years of conflict, this was the only way to meet the constant demand for reinforcements without depleting the populations of the Alliance, which had already been decimated by the Borg.

Kathryn recognised several species from the Alpha quadrant, Trill, Vulcan, Klingon, Cardassian and Bajoran to name but a few, they had all been created in the Delta quadrant and knew nothing of their species or origins. Their DNA had been taken from the Borg and adapted by genetic enhancement scientists to suit the needs of the Dragonis Alliance and war effort, without having to assign countless thousands of their own people into battle. This way I.D.A. was able to patrol all sectors under its jurisdiction and expand, without having to rely on volunteers and conscripts.

Kathryn's mind had digressed from the task at hand, better get into uniform fast before she found herself on the flyer with just her night dress on. Alyx had ment what she said.

"Hope you're part way here KT, as just popping in your transport co-ordinates now."

"I'm nearly there, Kathryn responded as she left her cabin adjusting her jacket. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked hopefully.

"Can't say. It's supposed to be a suprise, you will just have to wait and see. Oh and can you please have a word with Mr Stiff and Meatshield, they don't seem to want to let you off this barge without a security escort tagging along to baby sit you.

Kathryn cringed at the derogatory description Alyx used for Tuvok and Chakotay. Seems her last chat re the respect of senior officers and the chain of command had not sunk in yet, maybe she would have to use a mallet next time for more emphasis.

"Thats Starfleet regulations, they are just following protocol"

"Dont you trust me? I'm hardly going to kidnap you, sell you off to slave traders or what ever it is they think i am going to do with you."

"Well to be honest Alyx, you set a drone on me this morning, you're taking me to an undesclosed destination, you hypo'd me with some unknown substance and you're not overly fond of captains in general. How do i know you're not going to trade me off? I hear we sell at a good price on the Korinax slave market."

"Oh KT, do you serioulsy think i would put you in any danger?

"Do I have to answer that right now, or can i wait till we reach our destination? The captain replied with a smile.

Alyx pouted looking hurt.

"Now who does not have a sense of humour? Kathryn asked laughing.

"I'm just teasing." She put her hand lightly on Alyx's shoulder to reasure her and tapping her comm badge.

"Captain to the bridge"

"Yes Captain!" Chakotay responded

"Alyx and i will be taking the Delta Flyer for a few hours, open the forcefield in shuttle bay two.

"Captain! May i remind you, Starfleet directive clearly states that you take..."

Tuvok did not get the chance to finish, Alyx piped in saying in no uncertain terms where he could stuff his Starfleet rules.

The Captain covered Alyx's mouth in mid flow of her tirade.

"It's all right Tuvok, I'm aware of the procedures but I'm not exactly going alone, I have a military liason with me."

Chakotay started to object but Kathryn cut him short.

Alyx pulled the Captain's hand away.

"If you don't open the hanger doors I'm just going to have to blast a hole through it Kimi. Don't think for a minute I won't.

Harry Kim looked from Chakotay to Tuvok, shrugged and proceeded to open the shuttle bay forcefield.

"Hey Alyx!" Paris said trying to ease the tension and worry he was sensing oozing off Chakotay.

"Make sure you bring back the Flyer in one piece."

"Don't worry conn man, it's in safe hands. Better me than the Wrecker Commander.

* * *

Kathryn was curious as to what and where she was being taken, but knew it was pointless to ask, it was obvious though that this was an organised escapade, Neelix had packed a fresh food hamper and the Doctor's holoimager was sitting on the co-pilots seat.

"You young lady. Kathryn waved her finger at her. Are bang out of order. I will be going over protocols yet again, and how to address senior officers when we get back, you are severely lacking in decorum and respect."

"What the heck is decorum?

"Precisely why we will go over it. Now lets get going before I change my mind about tagging along on this mysterious trip of yours

"Alyx laughed and casually asked. "So the Korinax would pay a good price for you would they? How much exactly?" She asked with a mischievious grin.

Kathryn waggled her finger at her. "Don't even think it, I'd shoot you before we ever get near their ship and sell you off as Targ food."

Alyx laughed.

"As if i would. Honestly KT. I was just curious, buuuut we could always sell the Iceborg and her little dronettes, get a better price."

"You're incorrigable, Seven and the children are part of the crew now, and family, they are no longer Borg.

"Ok ok relax, it was just a thought, now go ahead and do your science stuff, I know you're itching to scan the area for clues. It will keep your mind off your phaser and Targ, what ever that is.

Kathryn laughed and sat down at the science console, even more curious to know what they were heading for.

"Are you not even going to give me a hint?" Kathryn asked hopefully.

"No of course not, don't be silly, that would spoil all my fun in being able to tease and keep you guessing, but I will say that it's something you have never seen or heard of before.

Kathryn was more intrigued than ever now, her inquisitive scientific mind was getting hyped up into overdrive. She anticipated that what ever Alyx was taking her to see would be well worth being dragged out of bed at four in the morning.

"What's our E.T.A?" Kathryn asked.

"Another hour and forty two minutes yet so lets eat. Neelix has packed a few speacial treats to appetize your taste buds." They sat picnic style on the deck , tasting the delights Neelix had gone out of his way to prepare for _the two pickiest bad eaters he had ever met in his entire life_ as he put it.

Kathryn would try to throw in a question hoping to catch Alyx off guard and gleen a clue or two, while they talked about encounters with the Borg and species 8472 temporal mechanics, the Alpha quadrant and Bloomington Indiana. The time past very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Golden Rainbow.**

Kathryn sat mesmerised by what she was seeing, lost for words, watching it was hypnotic.

"Was that the sound of your jaw just hitting the deck KT? I take it you like what you see?

Alyx chuckled happily at the success of her suprise.

"Like is an understatement. It's magnificent. What is it?"

"Endovian's Spectral Array, the Delta Quadrant's clean sweep, named after the scientist who followed and studied it for fifty years. Only at these co-ordinates will you see it in this state of flux because of the electro magnetic radiation from the planet Endovia and it's two moons Nova and Niva that makes the elements within the Array luminate like that.

And indeed it glowed so brightly, and with every pulse it would change its shimmering colours from white, pink, orange to yellow and gold, alternating hues as it glided through space like a gracefully pirouetting ballerina, propelled by electrical discharges let out at intervals. It reminded Kathryn of a magnified snowflake but enriched with warm colours and contrasting texture, vibrantly alive. It was breathtakingly beautiful as it undulated seemlessly changing colour and shape. The Flyer was dwarfed by its titanic proportions, like comparing an ant to a dinosaur, it was humongous.

It's crystal filiments like delicate gossimer wings pulsating with energy from its core, similar to a heart pumping blood through veins and arteries. Each beat sending out rythmic impulses that changed the colours of the Spectrum continuosly. Kathryn began to see a pattern. When it was drawing in energy from its surroundings, the colours would be pale at the tips of its tenticles and as it drew power to its central core they changed in brightness and intensity, white, pink, orange. With each pulse it illuminated more vibrantly as the animation travelled through its plexus.

When it was ready to release energy to propel itself, it eminated from the now engorged core outwards, gold , yellow, silver, before the actual explosion sending a spectacular cascade of burning red and orange omacron particles in all directions that showered the Flyer, causing it to glow like a ghostly apparition.

"Hey KT, arn't you forgetting something? Can you try dragging your eyes away from that thing for a minute?

"Must I ? Kathryn asked reluctantly. "Do we have to go already? She asked dissapointedly.

"Scanners, date recordings, you know boring stuff like that. The consoles don't run themselves you know, I take it you do want records of this for posterity, the Alpha Quadrant and the crew.?"

Kathryn dragged herself reluctantly away from her front row seat to the science console and started running the sensor imaging and date recording scans. This will be a first when we get home she mused happily, before going back to her birds eye view.

"I'm picking up high concentrations of omacron particle radiation"

"Don't worry, thats what you got the shot for this morning, we will be ok for another hour without any ill effects and the shields and hull have been modified by B'Elanna to repel the radiation." Alyxa reasured Kathryn that everything was under control.

"I got Seven to update your data banks also."

"You had this all planned in advance did'nt you! More a statement than a question."The inoculation, food, data banks, shielding."

"Yes of course. You sound sort of shocked, I don't always make things up as I go along you know. Alyxa chuckled and smiled. "I did not want you to miss such a once in a life time opportunity KT, and I thought it would be a great appeasement to make up for the borg this morning."

"Indeed it does Alyx. How did you manage it?

"Neelix and Seven were mostly a pushover, but the Doctor and B'Elanna were harder nuts to crack. I had to plead and promise my life away practically before I could get the hypo, shield and hull modifications."

"Had to listen to a whole load of threats from B'Elanna and medical this that and the other from the Doc til it was bleeding from my ears and elbows."

Kathryn laughed at the thought as she imagined the scenarios.

"What's funny Alyxa asked?" Bemused.

"The thought of you and B'Elanna going head to head, battling out the changes to the Flyer."

"She's very protective of you KT, all of them, they care about their captain alot."

"B'Elanna said if I don't bring you back in one piece she would personally rip my head off before shooting me from a torpedo tube."

"That sounds like B'Elanna, not one to sugar coat her words and meanings."

Kathryn laughed but at the same time she felt somewhat sad. Alyxa did not really understand about family ties, and caring, she could see the perplexed look in her eyes, but said nothing.

To think of the cadets and all the others who had been created for war, they were missing out on so much from life. Just like Seven, Kathryn thought, glad that she'd saved Anika from an existence with the borg, giving her a new opportunity in life to discover her own individuality and humanity that she would not have while serving the collective.

The Captain looked at Alyxa.

"We all care about each other very much, as a family we are all we have, in good times and in bad. We protect and look after one another as we have no one else in the Quadrant."

"Yes you do KT." Alyxa replied earnestly. "Maybe not in the way you had back home, with your real family, the Federation and Starfleet, but I.D.A. and Ivana have your back as do I KT, always"

Alyxa did not look Kathryn in the eye when she said this but Kathryn could sense that every word was ment sincerely.

"Ok show times over, time to take you home before your commanding officer sends out a search party for you." Alyxa said with a chuckle.

* * *

"This is the Delta Flyer to Voyager, requesting permission to dock."

'Chakotay gave an audible sigh of relief on hearing the Captains voice, he stood up from his seat and walked closer to the view screen, to get a good look at the Flyer for any signs of trouble. He nodded to Harry Kim to aknowledge the opening of the shuttle bay doors.

Chakotay followed the Captain to her ready room, eager to hear about the Array. Her glow of happines was still apparent and her eyes lit up at the mention of the Spectrum.

"Oh Chakotay it was breathtakingly beautiful, there are not enough words to do it justice. It has to be seen to be believed."

"Seven filled us in as soon as you left, and updated Voyagers data banks with all the information she had obtained while in the collective, but thats not the same as being in close proximity to the real thing. I'm looking forward to seeing the data you brought back Kathryn, you're lucky, a once in a lifetime chance to see something not witnessed in the Alpha Quadrant."

"Yes I know and I'm sorry you could not be there Chakotay, I did not know myself until we'd arrived."

"Thats ok Kathryn at least one of us got to see it, and I'm glad it was you , ... really I am."

Chakotay said truthfully and with affection.

"Did you get the injured miners back to their colony without any problems?" Kathryn asked getting back into an official note, wanting to be up to speed with developments on board while she was away.

"Yes all went well, we have been made honorary members of their consortium and promised free supplies of Dilithium while we are in this sector and passing any of their mining facilities.

Kathryn nodded, nice to hear good news and getting allies, rather than collecting more enemies.

"Anything else i need to abreast of?"

"The three I.D.A. wing commanders requested a meeting with you, which i set up for o eight hundred hours tomorow."

"Thats fine, thank you Chakotay, I think Tuvok should also be there."

"Already invited." Chakotay responded. Efficient as ever in anticipating her wishes.

"Your prescence is also required in the holodeck at twenty hundred hours this evening Captain.

"Ah, I have been trying to put that out of my mind, with everything going on today, I managed to completely forget about it til now, did you have to remind me?"  
She asked Chakotay with mock disdain.

"Well the crew have not. Neelix and Naomi have been planning something for weeks and coluding with Tom and B'Elanna, so i would not dare miss it if I were you." Chakotay said teasingly, flashing his dimpled grin.

"Very well, if I must" Kathryn said with a resigned wave of her hand, "But I expect my First officer to be there as well, if i have to suffer then so should you." She replied with mirth.

"Now we still have a few hours yet, so lets go over the details of our meeting tomorrow and then view the Spectral Array data. I can't get enough of looking at it yet."

"Sounds a good plan to me." Chakotay responded eagerly. He enjoyed spending time alone with Kathryn, even if only discussing the daily routine of running the ship.

The love and passion she had for her work and crew showed every day how much she cared about their welfare and safety, it radiated through her eyes like a beacon of hope and light that not even Endovian's Array could outshine, Chakotay thought, and he loved her all the more for it. She was always working tirelessly to get them all home as soon as possible and nothing could distract her from that main goal for long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Silver Linings and Shooting Stars.**

Chakotay collected Kathryn from her cabin, wanting to give his present in private and have her to himself for a few minutes before the party. He'd replicated a medalion with the Yin Yang symbol on it, surrounded by a lotus flower. It opened to reveal a compass that worked in the Delta Quadrant and pointed the dircetion of home... the Alpha Quadrant and Earth.

It was a perfect way of showing what she ment to him without having to say a word. He'd already told her how, on New Earth, and he knew deep down she felt the same. Their relationship could take a different turn, if only they'd get home and Kathryn would feel comfortable being a woman again, instead of upholding her idealism of being an exemplary Starfleet officer.

"It's beautiful Chakotay, thank you, it means a great deal to me in more ways than one." She put her hand over his heart, while clutching the medalion to her own, looked into his adoring eyes, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

'I am so spoilt, that's two exquisite presents I've had in one day from some very important people in my life. I'm lost for words."

"Well thats a first." Chakotay said teasingly with a grin.

Kathryn smiled warmly and laughed

"And now Cinderalla, are you ready to go to the Ball?" Holding out his arm.

"Ready as I will ever be." Kathryn responded tenderly and took his arm, glad of his affection, devotion and support.

* * *

Neelix as morale officer and chef, in cohorts with Naomi, the Captains assistent, had worked tirelessly in their diligent research. They discreatly looked into her background files, questioned Chakotay and Tuvok about her likes and dislikes and others closest to her.

Neelix wanted this birthday to be better and different from all the ones before. It would be a way for him to express his friendship, respect, loyalty and gratitude for the many important roles he had been entrusted with on Voyager. Allowing him to become the upstanding, reliable, trustworthy Talaxian that he was today, instead of the cheating stealing contraband smuggler they had found grubbing around in space debris.

Naomi had contacted Gretchen in the monthly communications from Voyager to Earth, getting special birthday message from family and friends organised.

* * *

Kathryn and Chakotay arrived at the Holodeck with two minutes to spare. Kathryn adjusted her dress and smoothed her hair. Chakotay looked at her proudly and smiled.

"You look beautiful Kathryn."

"And you make a handsome Prince charming. Returning his smile.

The door of the holodeck swooshed open to reveal total darkness and silence from within.

"Have we come to the right place? Maybe they changed the venue to the mess hall? Kathryn asked.

"No we are right where we should be, come." Chakotay tentitivly took her hand and led the way.

The doors closed behind them as one by one lights started to come on revealing familier faces and her home in Bloomington Indiana. A chorus of Happy Birthday begun by Seven and the Doctor accompanying on the piano with the rest of the crew joining in.

Kathryn was overwhelmed, so much emotion for one day to keep under wraps. She looked upon the images of her mother with open arms and her sister waving and sticking her tongue out at her like she used to do as a child. The rest of the crew smiling and holding out presents. She was torn between laughter and tears.

The dining table was set buffet style filled with many tasteful dishes her mother used to make, including her favourite caramel brownies. Neelix had added several things of his own, like Leola root tart and Pistacio cake with pera cream that he knew the Captain loved.

She tried hard to keep her captains composure, but the tears still escaped her resolve, her heart felt fit to burst. So much love and attention in one day, that she felt she did not deserve.

Chakotay handed her his handkerchief.

"I see you came prepared." Kathryn said, taking it with relief.

"Always. It's in the job description of the first officer, to take care of the captains needs and wishes."

Neelix came to her side, he wanted to be the first to give his present and congratulate her, he also had a message and small package to hand over from Alyxa. Music started to play outside in the garden as the porch lights came on. Chakotay took Kathryn's hand and requested the first dance fom his favourite captain. The evening went exceedingly well, Kathryn cried over the messages from her mother and sister, laughed and dined with the crew and danced the night away with her first officer.

By midnight, Kathryn was feeling the effects of a long and emotional day, she wanted nothing more than to relax quietly in her cabin, snuggled into her comfortable reading chair with a cup of coffee in hand to reflect on the days events. Chakotay could see she was struggling to stay focused and again chiverously offered his arm.

"Time to leave the Ball Cinderella, before you turn into a captain again."

Kathryn laughed and said she was ready to go with her knight in shining armour anywhere he led her.

"Thats another story." Chakotay replied gently leading her towards the doors.

Kathryn thanked everyone, said her goodbyes and wished them all a good evening  
"This birthday girl needs some shut eye if she is going to be a fully functional captain in the morning."

* * *

"Good night Kathryn, sleep well." Chakotay said once they had arrived at her quarters.  
"Thank you for everything Chakotay. I could not get by without you."

Kathryn entered her cabain without putting on the lights, it felt good to be in the dark and silent room. She looked at the passing stars and wondered where the Spectral Array was now. She sat in her comfortable chair to relax and unwind, before slipping into bed, then remembered the message and box that Neelix had handed her from Alyx. Kathryn opened the note within, written in small neat handwriting.

 _Hey KT_  
 _I'm on recon so can't be at your party. I hope you have a great time. Knowing all those involved in making it so, i'm sure you will have a Happy Birthday!. Your third present is in the box. No borg this time, promise._

Kathryn opened the box to find a cube within, that pulsated and glowed almost as brightly as the Endovian's Array when she touched it.

Each side was embosed with the depiction of the Constelations, the Solar System, Milky Way and Earth with a detailed three D version of Voyager appearing to be flying through the Delta Quadrant as she removed the gift from its box.

Kathryn turned the cube to see the final depiction of a shooting star and the words Make a Wish. Happy Birthday!

A tear trickled down Kathryn's cheek as thoughts of home washed over her and how homesick and alone she felt at this moment. She stared at the moving star with glazed eyes, looking but not seeing, her heart and thoughts thousands of light years away from her physical and emotional position, making her wish.

She was brought back from her reveire by vibrations pulsating through her palm. The cube was opening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 3b

Kathryn wondered what it turned on, did she dare try it now, or wait until morning when she was more rested and able to cope with yet another of Alyxsa's practicle jokes. She looked around her cabin for any tell tale signs, saw nothing out of the ordinary, but moved closer to the door just in case.

Here goes, lets get this over with, pressing the switch apprehensively. Nothing exploded, her room remained intact although some strange scuffling noises came from her sleeping area. What monster has that mischievious imp conjured up now, taking a few hesitent steps inwards until a furry blob darted toward her.

"Lights." Kathryn yelled only to be knocked off her feet by a pair of paws and hairy body, her face was warmly licked by a beautifully reproduced hologram of a Red Setter wearing a dog tag around its neck with Happy Birthday engraved on it.

Kathryn sat up, looked into the dog's shiney brown eyes, put her arms around its neck and buried her face into its silky soft glossey fur, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sobbed her heart out for the first time since this gruelling journey in the Delta Quadrant began, letting the last six years come to the surface.

All the pain, anger, frustration and guilt flowed from her tormented heart. She cried for Mark, for Molly, her mother and sister, home. She cried for her crew, the living and the dead, their families, for friends come and gone.

She wept copiously for everything they had been through because of her, and what they still had to endure because she had trapped them in the Delta Quadrant by destroying the Array. She cried her guilt, her pain and her sorrow out, till she had no tears left, her system purged of all the toxic feelings she had been hoarding, the relief was enormous and shattering all at once, from the huge release of emotions.

Kathryn let go of the dog which had patiently wagged it's tail throughout the entire shower, while trying to lick away the tears. She tickled its warm silky ears and the holoimage tilted its head to one side closing its eyes like Molly used to.

Tapping her comm badge.  
"Captain to the Bridge"  
"Kim here Captain"  
"Harry can you patch me through to Alyx?"  
"I will try Captain." A few minutes passed as he tried to find a stable channel.

"Putting you through Captain, although it's not to clear, we are getting interference from an asteroid field."  
"Thank you Harry."

"Sup KT?" Came a feint questioning voice.  
"Wanted to say thank you..." The line began to crackle.

"Is everything ok, you sound kind of strange?"  
"I'm fine Alyx, the present, it was ... more static.

"Did you like it ?" Alyxa asked uncertainly. "I can make you something else if ..."

"How did you know about Molly?" Kathryn asked.  
"You had a picture in your cabin once, I asked around did some research. I figured something from home would make a better present than anything from this quadrant."

"It's one of the best presents I ever had. I love it more than you will ever know Alyx, thank you." Kathryn said with heart felt gratitude.

"Ok KT no problem, glad you liked it."

"You stay out of trouble out there and take care. Night Alyx.  
"Night KT, sleep well.

Kathryn got into her nightdress, totally exhausted, physically and emotionally, yet feeling somewhat at peace. She slid between the cool sheets, the dog jumped up and lay beside her. Kathryn's head had barely settled into the pillow, she was already fast asleep.

 **A/N The idea for the Spectral Array came from the Star Trek online game as we have the Crsytalline Event every year and it never fails to enchant me, and of course the Next Generation episode, but i wanted something that was not destructive but useful to the space environment. I also wanted a story to commemorate Kathryn Janeway's Birthday on May 20th.**

 **So here it is, I hope you find it enjoyable.**


End file.
